wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Guild
*Level to join a guild has been raised to Level 13 as of update 2.1 The guild window has also undergone a signifcant revamp and many selections have been moved around between three tabs. Changes will be noted where applicable. A guild is a player organization created by an individual. They provide numerous benefits, both social and for battle. Creation Players may create a guild once they reach level 13 and are not already a member of another guild. To create a guild, click the "Guild" icon on the bottom toolbar. This will pull up the Guild Panel (guildless). Click the "Create Guild" button located at the top center of the panel. The next menu will prompt you to enter your new guild's name (Length: 4-10 Characters). The cost to create a new guild is 200,000 gold. Guilds cannot have the same name as another guild already existing on that server. Members Joining *Players must be level 13 to join and be invited to a guild. Upon leveling, a tutorial will appear instructing the player on how to apply to one or more guilds. *Players may apply to as many guilds as they wish regardless of the guild's population provided you are currently not in one. The officers and higher ranks will then decide to accept/reject the requests from the Levy button on the Members tab. *Players must wait 24 hours after they leave a guild to join another guild or create a new one. Players may immediately join another or create a new guild if they are kicked from a guild by a guild officer, assistant guildmaster, or guildmaster. You can prevent this by buying a "Covenant Emanipation" Scroll (395 balens). *Leaving a guild will cause you to lose all contribution points and temporarily lose the purchased guild skills. When the player join another guild, they will get the guild skills bonuses back within the limits of the new guild's skill tower. Recruiting *Any guild leader may send invites to guildless heroes by clicking the hero's name, then clicking "Guild Invitations" in the pop-up menu. If the player is already in a guild, this icon will not appear. Players do not need to be online to be sent a guild invitation. *The Guildmaster may use a Recruit Link feature located in the Members tab on the Guild panel. This posts a link in World chat and may include a small message about the guild. The Recruit Link may be used 5 times per day resetting daily at server reset. Guild Capacity Guild capacity is determined by guild level. Upgrading Guild Rank There are two types of Guild Rank: Level (denoted in the Rank box on the guild panel) and Strength. Both rankings can be seen in the global Rankings menu located at the top right of the playscreen. Level Rank Level rank is determined 2 ways: Level and Rating. A level 8 guild will naturally be ranked higher than a level 7 guild. The Rating comes into factor when there is more than one guild of a same level. Rating is determined by the amount of wealth spent upgrading the guild and its territories. So a level 8 guild with all level 8 territories will be higher ranked with more rating than a level 8 guild with all level 7 territories. Strength Rank Strength rank is determined by guild battle rating. Guild battle rating is determined by the cumulative total of the battle ratings of all guild members who have logged in within the past 10 days. Guild strength ranking is updated daily. (I believe this to be incorrect, when kicking multiple players of long standing absence my guild ranking drops. I have done this numerous times with the same result and hence believe the above to be bogus. My belief from what I have seen is that it is the total BR of ALL members and sets each day, the BR attributed to each player and hence included in the total CAN be affected by buffs held at the time the rank sets, including those that have logged out buffed and not yet logged back in.) (Confirmation?) Wealth Guild wealth is the currency used by the Guild Master to upgrade various parts of the guild. Guild wealth can also be used on various buffs during the guild battles or for the divine altar (freeze the invaders buff and the reparation of the Divine Altar.) Only the Guild Master can spend guild wealth. Contribution Anyone in the guild, regardless of member level, can Contribute to their guild. Contribute to your guild by pressing the "Contribution" icon on the Guild tab. Contribution points can also be earned in a number of ways: *Contributing gold. 1000 gold = 1 contribution. *Contributing balens. 5 balens = 1 contribution. *Collecting mysterious resources during a guild tree summon event. *Daily quests. Currently, raiding another hero's city, entering the battlegrounds, participating in five 3 vs 3 arena battles, and by Shadow Crystal quests. *Defeating Invaders in the guild chamber You must meet the minimum levels shown to receive Guild Contribution. While you can contribute 900 gold to your guild and it will count towards the total guild wealth, you will not receive any guild currency awarded to you. The player's Contribution is stored as currency to spend on guild skills, on items at the guild shop, at the altar which contains the guild's blessing wheel. If the player leaves or is kicked from the guild, all unspent contribution will be instantly lost. Using Guild Wealth Guild wealth can be used for: *Upgrading guild level *Upgrading guild territories (shop, skill tower (and skills), vault, altar) *Summoning Divine Altar (and using skills in Divine Altar) *Using skills in Guild Battle Only the Guild Master can use wealth for upgrading the guild level, upgrading guild territories, summoning Divine Altar, or buying skill bonuses in the Guild Tower. 'Member Fees' Each week, 500 wealth per guild level is charged as "upkeep." It is deducted directly from guild wealth and not from member contributions. This is to ensure that guilds are active and functioning. If there is not enough guild wealth on the deduction date, the following week's charge is doubled. If the second week's payment is missed, the guild is disbanded. Guild Hierarchy In ascending order of importance; *Guild Member. All members start at this level. *Guild Officer *Assistant Guild Master *Guild Master Each rank has privileges/responsibilities: *All guild members may contribute to the guild's wealth, learn guild skills, participate in Guild Battles, access all guild territories, and speed-up guild cooldowns (by paying Balens.) *Guild Officers have the same privileges as Members. They can also invite and remove members. *Assistant Guild Masters have the same privileges as Guild Officers. They can also promote/demote/remove Guild Officers, use skills in Divine Altar and Guild Battle, add/remove members to Guild Battles, change the guild announcement, and research guild skills (in the skill tower.) *Guild Masters have the same privileges as Assistant Guild Masters. They can also promote/demote/remove Assistant Guild Masters, summon the Divine Altar, summon the Guild Tree of Ancients (located in the Guild Chamber), modify the guild announcement, use Recruit Links in World Chat, Transfer Ownership of the guild to another member, Change Guild's Name (at a cost of 1,000 Balens deducted from the Guild Master's Balens,) and send a message to all guild members via system mail (at a charge of 175 Balens deducted from the Guild Master's Balens.) You are given the option to use Bound Balens first if you have enough. You may not mixed Bound Balens and true Balens together for payments. *The ability to remove/kick people from guild is only possible with someone who's rank is lower than yours. *A Guild Master may be impeached and replaced if they are offline for 10 days. See the link for details. Note: When you are kicked, you can immediately join another guild. If you leave a guild on your own, you have a 24h cooldown before you can join or create another guild. The ban can be removed with "Covenant Emancipation" from the Shop for 395 Balens. Territories Altar see Guild Altar Shop Spend contribution on items in the guild shop. Both the items and their cost are listed under the shop level at which they are unlocked. All items purchased in the Guild Shop are Bound. Shop level 1: *Minor HP pack (5 contribution) *Lvl. 1 Power Potion (3 contribution) *Lvl. 1 Intelligence Potion (3 contribution) *Lvl. 1 Luck Stone (2 contribution) Shop level 2: *Lvl. 2 Power Potion (5 contribution) *Lvl. 2 Intelligence Potion (5 contribution) *Lvl. 2 Luck Stone (3 contribution) Shop level 3: *Moderate HP pack (45 contribution) *Lvl. 3 Luck Stone (5 contribution) *Lvl. 3 Power Potion (10 contribution) *Lvl. 3 Intelligence Potion (10 contribution) Shop level 4: *Lvl. 4 Power Potion (50 contribution) *Lvl. 4 Intelligence Potion (50 contribution) *Lvl. 4 Luck Stone (10 contribution) Shop level 5: *Lvl. 5 Intelligence Potion (100 contribution) *Lvl. 5 Luck Stone (20 contribution) *Lvl. 5 Power Potion (100 contribution) Shop level 6: *Lvl. 6 Luck Stone (40 contribution) Shop level 7: *Lvl. 7 Luck Stone (80 contribution) Shop level 8: *Lvl 40 Legendary Stone (100 contribution) (Limit of 5pcs/person per day) *Lvl. 8 Luck Stone (150 contribution) Shop level 9: *Lvl 50 Legendary Stone (200 contribution) (Limit of 5pcs/person per day) *Lvl. 9 Luck Stone (300 contribution) Shop level 10: *Lvl 60 Legendary Stone (500 contribution) (Limit of 5 pcs/person per day) *Lvl 70 Legendary Stone (800 contribution) (Limit of 5pcs/person per day) *Hurricane steed card shard (2500 contribution) Skill Tower This is where most of your contribution will go. The skills are very beneficial but get expensive fast. They are bought with guild contribution. Guild Skill Costs: Skills meaning: *Power Boost (1 Power = PATK +4 and PDEF +1) *Defense Boost (1 Armor = PDEF +4 and MDEF +4) *Intellect Boost (1 Intellect = MATK +4 and MDEF +1) *Charisma Boost (1 Charisma = troop count +1) *Gold Boost (Gold Production + x%) *Endurance Boost (1 Endurance = HP + 20) If you leave or are kicked from the guild, your skills will be lost until you join another guild. Once the skills are restored, it will be within the limits of the new guild's skill tower. So, if you have purchased level four in a guild skill from a previous guild, but your current guild has only purchased level two, your guild skills will top out at level two. Vault *This is simply extra storage space. *Each upgrades increases the storage limit by 5 items. *When a player leaves a guild or is kicked, the items placed in the vault by that player will be sent to that player by the system in the mail. The Guild Chamber This area is not upgradable. Two events can happen here: Invaders and the Guild Tree of Ancients Guild invaders From 9:00 AM to 22:00 PM (server time) every hour, a message will appear in the guild chat channel stating that the guild chamber is under attack. At this point, three level 40 Skeleton warriors will appear with a party of four Invaders to do battle. Defeating the entire group will reward the hero with ten contribution. The invaders pose no threat and will do no damage if ignored. The invaders disappear thirty minutes after spawning if they are not eliminated. Guild contribution rewards for exterminating intruders do not count toward your Daily Devotion quest that asks you to make a daily contribution to your guild. Guild Tree of Ancients This may be summoned by the guild master once a day and will last for 15 minutes. Every member of the guild who resides in the guild chamber when the Tree of Ancients is summonend gets free EXP. You can increase your personal EXP earnings by paying 200 contribution points for a 20% increase. This may be used a maximum of five times. About ten collectible items will spawn every three minutes as long as the tree is active. Collect them and receive guild contribution points (one, five, or ten point will be applied directly to guild's wealth account as well.) Depending on the number of people who energize the tree, everyone can gain additional experience. Each guild member may energize the tree one time per session. But more is possible. Guild battle See Guild Battle Divine Altar Divine Altar is a special PvE instance (shaped as an Upside U) for the guild members, and may be summoned once per day by the Guild Master at a cost of 50k or 200k guild wealth. There is no level restrictions on who may enter, nor a limit to the number of guild members that can enter. The aim of the instance is to keep waves of slowly approaching monsters from reaching the divine altar. Each wave gets progressively harder. Each wave has 40 monsters in them. The altar has 100 HP from the start and takes damage based on what wave level the monster attacking it is from. The monsters are fought one at a time and will give EXP when killed along with a chance that they drop items like shadow crystal, enhanced bounty scroll, roses, or runes. There is also a "Miniboss", called a Seditionist, among them which yields extra EXP and possibly additional items. The reward for taking part in the event is 3 shadow crystals and 1000 kyanite. There are also extra rewards for the top 3 scorers. Top 1 - will receive : Soul Crystal x 20 and Skeleton Key x 3 Top 2 - will receive : Soul Crystal x 15 and Skeleton Key x 2 Top 3 - will receive - Soul Crystal x 10 and Skeleton Key x 1 EXP per Wave Extra boosts